Two Sides
by Keivcake
Summary: Dari A hingga Z, mereka adalah sahabat. —Drabble. Untuk Ravarion Resia.


**Drabble A-Z tentang persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke.**

* * *

><p>A Naruto's Fanfiction<p>

**Two Side**

© Llewellyn del Roya

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

AU Setting, N.S Friendship (beware of implicit sho-ai, orz), gajeness fiction.

Requested by **Ravarion Resia**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>wan

Sasuke menemukan Naruto berbaring di atap di suatu siang saat jam istirahat. Sejak kapan pemuda pirang itu tertular Shikamaru?

Dua kali panggilan dan Naruto tak menyahut, hingga Sasuke mendekat dan menemukan Naruto tersenyum aneh sambil memandangi awan.

Mencurigakan.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>ianglala

Setiap sore Naruto datang ke rumahnya, tak peduli meskipun beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja turun hujan. Tidak perlu diberitahukan terlebih dahulu pun, ia sudah tahu saat jarum panjang menunjuk di angka enam dan jarum pendek berhenti di antara angka empat dan lima, suara teriakan pemuda itu akan membuatnya segera berjalan keluar rumah dengan malas.

"Ayo bermain basket, mereka sudah menunggu."

"Hn."

Berjalan beberapa ratus meter, mereka berhenti dan duduk di tepi jalan. Ternyata pelangi dapat membuat mereka lupa bahwa ada orang lain yang mengomel menunggu kehadiran mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>emburu

Sasuke tidak suka saat Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena Ino meminta Naruto menemani ke toko buku.

Naruto tidak suka saat Sasuke menolak menemaninya membeli ramen di akhir pekan karena Sakura mengajak Sasuke belajar bersama.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>okter

Saat mereka masih dua bocah imut-imut nan lucu yang sering berbagi permen dan es krim, sebuah ucapan bernada kekanakan meluncur begitu saja dari bocah berambut pirang.

"Aku ingin menjadi astronot."

Dan saat melihat Sasuke kecil yang berbaring diselubungi selimut tebal dan kompres serta wajah yang lebih pucat dari biasanya, dengan penuh keyakinan sebuah cita-cita terlontar dari bocah pirang polos.

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter."

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>s krim

"Kenapa kau tidak suka makanan manis, Teme?" Tanya Naruto di suatu siang saat mereka berjalan kaki sepulang sekolah.

"Karena tidak menyehatkan."

Naruto berbicara dengan bibir yang mencibir.

"Padahal aku ingat dulu kau sering merebut es krimku, kalau tidak kuberikan kau akan menangis sambil meneriakiku dan hidungmu akan memerah. Manis sekali."

Detik selanjutnya teriakan terdengar saat Sasuke menendang tulang kering Naruto disertai gerutuan tak jelas.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>okus

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja sambil menopang dagu, sama sekali tak memperhatikan penjelasan mengenai zaman prasejarah dari Kurenai yang tengah mengoceh di depan sana. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sasuke yang duduk di depannya hanya mendengus sambil sesekali mengernyit. Hingga dia putuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan mengomel sejenak pada Naruto.

"Kau bisa diam tidak, Dobe? Fokuslah pada—" tutup spidol melayang dan mendarat di kepala Sasuke.

"Fokuskan pikiranmu kepada pelajaran, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi menegur apa pun yang Naruto lakukan selama masih ada guru yang berdiri di depan kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>erbang

Sasuke tidak pernah mencari Naruto saat beberapa detik setelah bel pulang berbunyi pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak ada di kelas. Yang perlu dia lakukan adalah segera mengemas buku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tidak perlu mencari karena dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok manusia mengenakan jaket oranye berpadu warna hitam bersandar di gerbang.

Karena Naruto tak pernah pulang lebih dulu tanpa mengirimkan SMS padanya saat jam pelajaran terakhir.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ipotesa

"… karena dia menggunakan ketampanan dan kecerdasannya sebagai daya tariknya pada gadis-gadis di sekolah kita. Kita harus menyingkirkannya agar bisa hidup damai dan sejahtera."

"Salah. Dia itu menggunakan rambutnya yang bermodel aneh itu untuk menarik perhatian. Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita gunting saja rambutnya diam-diam?"

Pembicaraan aneh bernada penuh keseriusan antara Kiba dan Naruto terhenti seketika menyaksikan Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas setelah tadi dipanggil wali kelas mereka ke kantor.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>majinasi

"Teme! Kita harus bersiap-siap, laba-laba raksasa akan datang menyerang Konoha."

"Hn."

"Aku akan menyiapkan dinamit dan nanti kau yang membawa pistol untuk menembaki mereka."

"Hn."

"Kita harus mengevakuasi penduduk kota dan menyembunyikan mereka di tempat yang aman."

"…"

"Lalu kita selamatkan kota ini dengan kekuatan kita."

"…"

"Siapa tahu saja kita diberi penghargaan berupa makan ramen gratis seumur hidup oleh walikota." Naruto menerawang.

Satu bantal mendarat di kepala pirang. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meminjam koleksi film Aniki lagi lain kali. Pirang idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>as

Sasuke mendengus setiap kali Naruto datang ke rumahnya dengan menggunakan kaos atau jaket dengan warna oranye. Terlalu terobsesi dengan warna—yang menurut Sasuke—norak itu membuat koleksi pakaian Naruto didominasi warna cerah tersebut.

"Bisa sehari saja kau memakai baju dengan warna normal?"

"Ini normal. Kau saja yang tidak tahu keindahan. Hidupku kan tidak suram sepertimu, sampai-sampai pakaianmu saja mengeluarkan aura ketidakbahagiaan," dengan wajah tanpa dosa Naruto beralasan sekaligus berkomentar.

"Bodoh."

"Huh. Kau kalah beradu argumen denganku, Teme." Cengiran kemenangan menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Lagipula kau tetap jelek memakai pakaian apapun."

.

Sasuke ingin menarik pernyataannya beberapa hari yang lalu saat melihat Naruto datang ke acara pesta keluarganya sebagai perayaan dibukanya kantor cabang di luar kota dengan menggunakan kemeja biru muda yang dipadukan dengan jas hitam.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>ontradiksi

Bersahabat bahkan sejak mereka masih bayi mungil nan menggemaskan membuat keduanya mengerti apa kebiasaan masing-masing. Menghabiskan hari-hari dengan makian dan perdebatan tidak penting sudah menjadi rutinitas. Meskipun begitu adakalanya mereka bisa berdiskusi dengan normal, membicarakan hal-hal yang dapat menjadi topik yang pantas untuk dibahas. Naruto memang tidak sejenius Sasuke, tapi dia masih cukup mengerti untuk menanggapi dan mengeluarkan argumen saat Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara tentang masalah politik dan ekonomi akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke memang tidak sefrontal Naruto, tapi dia tidak keberatan saat Naruto mengajaknya berdiskusi tentang pelajaran Biologi bab sistem reproduksi secara mendetail sampai membahas hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Banyak yang mengatakan mereka sangat berlawanan dan heran kenapa mereka bisa sangat dekat.

Sasuke ibarat es yang terlalu dingin untuk disentuh.

Naruto ibarat api yang selalu menyala-nyala dengan semangat dan keceriannya.

Mereka memang berlawanan, tapi karena itulah mereka saling melengkapi. Bukankah es bisa dicairkan oleh api?

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>apangan

Beberapa pemuda terlihat berlari-lari memperebutkan bola basket di lapangan sekolah saat sore hari. Teriakan dari Naruto dan Kiba terdengar keras saat tim mereka berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring. Neji hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan datar, sulit jika harus mengalahkan keberisikan dan semangat dua pemuda hiperaktif itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas sambil berbaring di bangku panjang yang berada tak jauh dari lapangan. Bagaimana bisa tidur jika dua menit sekali teriakan keras terdengar. Pandangannya teralihkan dari awan ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di rerumputan tak jauh di sisi kiri lapangan.

"Kau tidak ikut main, Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang malas." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari teman-temannya di lapangan mendengar suara memanggilnya. Sakura berjalan mendekatinya sambil melambai.

Dia hanya diam dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke lapangan basket sebelum—

Bugh!

—bola basket mendarat dengan indah di dahinya dan membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang karena bola terlempar ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba sehingga ia tidak sempat menghindar.

Gerakan terhenti. Teriakan seseorang menyusul. "_Kami-sama_, terimalah arwah Sasuke agar tenang di alam sana. Semoga amal perbuatannya diterima di sisi-Mu dan dosanya diampu—"

Kalimat dengan nada setengah teriakan terhenti saat bola basket mendarat di wajah Naruto—hingga dia mundur selangkah ke belakang—disertai aura gelap yang terpancar dari Sasuke yang kini bangkit dan berdiri menatap tajam ke arah delapan pemuda yang berdiri di lapangan.

"Siapa yang melempar bola?"

Tujuh telunjuk mengarah ke kepala pirang.

Cengiran tak berdosa disertai tangan mengusap wajah yang baru saja terkena lemparan indah membuat Sasuke semakin murka.

.

Waktunya melarikan diri, Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>ohon

"Sasukeee," wajah memelas.

"Tidak."

"Sasuke~" nada menggoda.

"Tetap tidak." Datar.

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja."

"…"

"Yayayaya?"

Jangan sampai menatap matanya, Sasuke. Atau kau akan terjebak oleh kebrutalan si bodoh itu.

"Please."

Hentikan tatapan menyebalkanmu itu, Idiot.

"Hn."

"Yey. Sasuke memang sahabat yang paling baik hati di dunia."

.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto telah bergelung di atas tempat tidur Sasuke dengan berbalut selimut.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti membantah Bibi Kushina jika tidak ingin mendapat lemparan piring di kepalamu, Dobe."

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ostalgia

"Sasuke, kau lucu sekali saat masih bayi," Naruto menatap album foto yang ada di pangkuannya dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke mendengus.

"Uwah, ini ulang tahunmu yang kelima 'kan?" Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas dan bergumam sangat pelan, "tidak menyangka anak manis seperti ini bisa tumbuh menjadi makhluk sepertimu."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau cakep." Naruto cengengesan sambil membalik halaman album foto.

"Ini—" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Sasuke penasaran dan ikut melihat.

Foto dalam ukuran besar memenuhi satu halaman. Dua anak manis nan lucu tengah berpelukan di tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam terlihat di foto itu.

"—enam tahun 'kan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Kenangan yang manis.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>ktober

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 Naruto mendapat lebih banyak hadiah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ibunya memberikan sepatu. Ayahnya memberikan ponsel baru. Dan teman-temannya juga memberikan barang-barang aneh sebagai kado ulang tahunnya.

Dan yang paling berkesan dari semua kado yang ia terima adalah kue tart berlapis krim cokelat terlihat—sedikit—berantakan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Resep dari Ibu. Aku yang membuatnya."

Dan malam harinya mereka memakannya bersama dengan sedikit paksaan dari sang pemuda Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>uber

Jenjang usia remaja yang datang secara sendirinya. Terjadi secara alami dan tidak dapat ditolak.

Sasuke tahu dia remaja normal, karena sudah sejak lama ia mengalami mimpi basah pertamanya. Tapi setidaknya, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal ekstrim untuk memenuhi rasa keingintahuan yang sering muncul di benaknya seperti mengoleksi majalah yang diperuntukkan bagi remaja laki-laki. Lagipula sudah banyak pengetahuan yang didapatnya saat belajar Biologi di sekolah.

Dia tidak segila Naruto. Sungguh.

Dia masih ingat dengan jelas beberapa waktu yang lalu dia langsung mendatangi rumah—kamar—Naruto di malam minggu saat ia berniat mengerjakan tugas dan menemukan video porno yang tersimpan dengan rapi di folder yang ada di laptopnya hanya untuk berkata 'kau makhluk paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal, Uzumaki Naruto'.

Naruto harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin mengerjai Sasuke jika tidak ingin didiamkan selama seminggu oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>uartet

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, dan Shino adalah empat orang yang terkenal dingin dan jarang berbicara di kelas mereka—kecuali pada orang-orang yang sudah dekat dengan mereka dan hal-hal penting yang pantas dibicarakan. Tapi jika Naruto sudah hadir di antara mereka, hanya tinggal Shino yang masih tetap bertahan dengan sikap dingin dan pelit bicara.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>amen

"Dobe, temani aku membeli tomat."

Naruto yang tengah makan ramen instan di sofa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya duduk dengan wajah datar.

"Nanti. Aku masih makan ramen."

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan ramen daripada aku?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak enak dimakan."

Sandal mengenai kepala pirang Naruto dengan telak beberapa detik kemudian.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>enyum

Naruto tidak pernah menganggap Sasuke seperti orang lain. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu dingin, penyendiri, dan tidak seperti remaja normal lainnya yang senang berkumpul untuk sekedar bercanda.

Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah sahabat yang menyenangkan. Dia bisa bersikap normal di depan Naruto, dia bisa kesal dan ngambek, dia bisa marah, dan dari semua itu Naruto sangat senang saat Sasuke mau menunjukkan senyum yang sangat jarang terlihat di wajah pemuda tampan itu ketika bersamanya atau mendengar ceritanya.

Semua orang menganggap bahwa Naruto itu bodoh, ceroboh dan kekanakan.

Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah tetangga dan sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Dibalik sikapnya yang konyol, beberapa kali Sasuke melihat bahwa Naruto bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Naruto sabar, ramah dan penyayang.

Sasuke hanya tidak suka saat Naruto tersenyum ramah pada orang lain—terutama pada gadis yang ada di sekolah mereka—karena Sasuke merasa tidak semua orang pantas mendapat senyum dari sahabatnya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>anya

"Menurutmu, kenapa banyak gadis yang terus mengejar-ngejarmu meskipun tahu kau tidak akan memberi respon?"

"Karena mereka buta."

"Maksudmu?"

"Padahal ada pemuda pirang bodoh yang lebih baik dariku."

"…"

"…"

"EH?"

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>mpan

Liburan musim panas adalah waktunya bersenang-senang. Setelah penyusunan rencana secara matang akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat ke pantai dengan menggunakan mobil milik keluarga Shikamaru yang dikendarai oleh Neji—bisa-bisa mobil masuk ke jurang jika Shikamaru yang menyetir, begitu kata Neji dan disetujui oleh yang lain.

Pencetus ide tentu saja Naruto. Kiba dengan semangat menyetujui. Shikamaru ikut karena dipaksa Temari menjaga Gaara yang dipaksa Naruto untuk ikut.

Sasuke? Tentu saja—

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau hanya mau memancing Teme supaya ikut, gunakan saja aku sebagai umpannya."

Sasuke diam tak menanggapi dan lebih memilih untuk tetap pura-pura tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>ersus

Mereka adalah rival—sekaligus sahabat. Begitulah anggapan semua orang terhadap hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Di setiap kesempatan mereka selalu bersaing. Seperti pagi ini saat jam pelajaran olahraga. Dengan seenak jidat Naruto menantang Sasuke bermain tenis dengan imbalan 'yang menang boleh meminta apa saja pada yang kalah'.

Dan Sasuke terus mengingat hal ini. Jangan meremahkan kemampuan Naruto dalam bidang olahraga jika tidak ingin kehilangan uang jajannya selama beberapa hari ke depan karena telah habis untuk menraktir ramen.

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>arna

"Teme, dengar ini. Penyuka warna biru adalah tipe pemurung dan selalu bertindak pasif dalam segala hal. Mendambakan ketentraman dan ketenangan. Sering mengalami kesulitan dalam pergaulan dan pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Wah, cocok sekali denganmu," Naruto memperhatikan lembaran majalah yang dia temukan di tumpukan koleksi majalah ibunya saat sedang mencari komiknya yang hilang dan langsung membawanya ke rumah Sasuke.

"Hn." Dengan cepat Sasuke merebut majalah yang masih dipegang Naruto dan memperhatikannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menatap Sasuke yang tengah serius membaca.

"Memang cocok." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis dua menit kemudian.

'Penyuka warna oranye adalah orang yang terbuka, dinamis dan menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman. Secara alami, mereka memiliki sifat flamboyan atau tidak membosankan. Warna oranye mencerminkan semangat yang tinggi, kemampuan dan energi yang luar biasa dalam hal mengorganisir berbagai kegiatan dan aktifitas.'

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>erofit

"Mawar itu indah ya," Naruto bergumam memandangi taman yang ada di halaman samping rumahnya.

"Hn." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Apa tanaman yang kau sukai, Teme?"

"Kaktus."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dapat hidup di tempat yang kering."

Naruto mengangguk.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto datang ke rumah Sasuke dengan membawa berbagai macam bibit kaktus dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menanamnya bersama.

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong>akin

Mereka merayakan malam natal bersama-sama di rumah Kiba. Menghabiskan malam dengan berkumpul dan berceloteh tak jelas menjadi cukup menyenangkan karena suasana hangat yang tercipta. Belum tentu mereka bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi setelah lulus SMA nanti. Setelah menghabiskan wine yang dibeli Kiba secara diam-diam agar tidak diketahui orang tuanya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain.

Lima pasang mata menatap ke arah Naruto, menanti jawaban keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku memilih… _dare_." Naruto menjawab dengan yakin.

Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau karena keisengan yang memang tak pernah lepas dari sikapnya, Kiba menyeringai mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Cium Sasuke—"

Naruto menganga. Sasuke mendelik.

"—di bibir."

Disetujui oleh ketiga pemuda lain yang ikut menyeringai.

.

Jika tak memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus, botol yang dilempar Sasuke pasti tepat sasaran mengenai kepala Kiba dengan telak.

* * *

><p><strong>Z<strong>ona

"Ini tempatku. Menyingkir, Dobe."

"Tidak mau. Aku yang lebih dulu datang jadi aku boleh memilih di mana aku duduk." Naruto tidak mau mengalah dan tetap duduk dengan tenang.

"Sejak kapan kau mau duduk di depan, hah?"

"Sejak hari ini." Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap wajah kesal Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Minggir atau aku akan membantingmu ke lantai, Idiot."

"Tidak mau…"

.

"Mereka mesra sekali ya," Kiba menopang dagu memperhatikan pertengkaran aneh dua pemuda yang berjarak dua meja di depannya.

"Sejak dulu seperti itu." Gaara ikut memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke sambil menanggapi dengan datar.

"Kalau sedang bersama Naruto, Sasuke terlihat normal." Kiba bergumam.

"Kau berpikir kalau dia abnormal?" Gaara melirik sekilas pada Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya sebelum mengambil buku dari dalam tas dan membukanya.

Kiba tak menjawab dan malah tertawa tertahan—karena tidak ingin mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke—melihat Sasuke yang akhirnya melempar tasnya ke meja yang ada di samping Naruto sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto yang tengah tertawa memperhatikan raut wajah kesal Sasuke.

.

"Kau terlihat imut sekali saat sedang kesal, Sasuke."

Sebuah buku tebal menghantam kepala Naruto.

.

.

.

**Naruto & Sasuke's Friendship Drabble**

**END**

* * *

><p>26 drabble diselesaikan dalam waktu tiga hari. Fuuuuhh—<p>

Ini, **Ravarion Resia,** pesanannya. Sesuai harapan 'kan? Kalau tidak saya akan menghantui malam-malammu. LOL. Sekarang mana RusAme pesanan sayaaa? Dan jangan lupa hadiahnya, 'kay?

Ffffft. Baru pertama kalinya membuat N.S friendship seperti ini. Pasti masih terasa sedikit sho-ai di sana-sini, orz Yah, anggap saja ikatan persahabatan yang terlalu kuat, oke?

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada yang bagian yang sumbang. Percayalah, ini tidak mudah, Kawan. LOL

Semoga saja berkenan. Silahkan berkomentar, kritik, saran dan sebagainya diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Beritahu saya jika ada kesalahan pengetikan huruf dan tanda baca.

—dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang mengerjakan.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.


End file.
